1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to training devices for law enforcement and public safety workers and, more particularly, to a battering ram usage training device which includes a support frame and a ram impact-receiving device mounted on the support frame, the device including at least one piston rod support collar mounted on the support frame, a main piston rod slidably mounted within the support collar, a striking plate mounted on the forward end of the main piston rod, one or more biasing springs which bias the main piston rod forwards within the support collar, and a piston rod stop mounted on the support frame rearwards of the piston rod, the ram impact-receiving device operative to receive an impact from a battering ram on the striking plate, which moves the main piston rod rearwards within the support collar, however, the biasing springs slow, stop and reverse the rearward motion of the main piston rod to return the main piston rod generally to its pre-impact position so that the ram impact-receiving device is once again for impact from a battering ram or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Being a police officer or firefighter often involves putting oneself in dangerous situations in which the person must rely on his or her training to properly respond and get out of the situation. Therefore, beyond just properly performing one's duties as a police officer or firefighter, a secondary and perhaps no less important element of the job is undertaking the necessary training to ensure that one performs the job activities in a safe and effective manner. There are many different training devices which have been designed for police officers and firefighters such as various types of hand-to-hand combat training devices, various types of target shooting and gun safety practice devices and various types of simulation weapons which are used during training for the purposes of replicating actual weapons which may be used by assailants or criminals. However, there are several activities, such as breaking down doors, which are inherently difficult to train for, yet which actually may be some of the most dangerous activities performed in the course of the job.
An example of such a dangerous activity is when a locked or closed door stands between the police officer or firefighters and their quarry. Obviously, being unable to discern the location and readiness of potential assailants and potential hazards beyond the locked or closed door is a very dangerous situation, and it is critical in such a situation that the locked or closed door be battered down as quickly and efficiently as possible to preserve the elements of surprise and safety, elements which are lost when removal of the door takes relatively long time. To remove doors, several devices have been invented, but the most efficient and reliable device currently available is the simple battering ram which can be used to impact the door and knock the door down or open. In general, a battering ram includes a heavy main bar having an impact plate mounted on the front end thereof and one or more handles which are fixed to the main bar to provide gripping locations for the individual using the battering ram. The operator, upon reaching a locked or closed door which needs to be opened, would draw the battering ram back and swing it forward using the momentum of the battering ram to impact the closed or locked door to force it open or knock it down in as few swings as possible. It is important to note, however, that proper use of the battering ram is not a simple task, as it is quite heavy and unwieldy and requires proper technique and mechanics to swing the battering ram to impact the door in the correct location to force it open with a minimum number of impacts. It should be further noted that this skill is a particularly important one for urban police officers and urban combat personnel to learn, as they are the individuals that most often encounter closed or locked doors in room to room and building to building combat and chase scenarios.
Unfortunately, however, it is the rare instance where practice of the proper technique for swinging the battering ram is available, due to the significant problem that use of the battering ram damages or destroys the door being impacted. Because of this, it is only when buildings which have been abandoned or are scheduled for demolition become available to police officers that the opportunity to practice the proper technique of the use of the battering ram become available. As these situations arise only infrequently, it is very rare that police officers, firefighters or urban combat soldiers receive sufficient training to develop the proper technique and mechanics for swinging the battering ram. Even more importantly, it is one thing to develop the proper technique and mechanics for swinging the battering ram, but one must also develop the proper rhythm for swinging the ram properly, as it is uncommon that the door will give after a single blow from the battering ram. The goal, of course, is to break down the door as quickly as possible, and therefore development of the proper rhythm and timing of the swing is equally important as developing proper mechanics and technique for swinging the battering ram. It is clear that there will never be enough doors available for an entire troop to practice their battering ram technique, and therefore there is a need for a training device with which persons can train in the proper use of a battering ram and can do so in a safe and effective manner.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a battering ram usage training device which will permit the user to hone the proper technique and rhythm used in use of a battering ram.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battering ram usage training device which includes a support frame and a ram impact-receiving device mounted on the support frame, the device including at least one piston rod support collar mounted on the support frame and a main piston rod slidably mounted within the support collar, the piston rod including the striking plate on one end thereof and biasing springs connected thereto to bias the rod forwards within the support collar such that upon the battering ram being used to impact the impact-receiving device, the main piston rod is slidably moved rearwards within the support collar via the impact, and the biasing springs bias the main piston rod to slow, stop and reverse the rearward motion of the main piston rod and return it to its pre-impact position in a very short period of time so that the ram impact-receiving device is again ready to receive a battering ram impact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battering ram usage training device which will permit multiple impacts of the battering ram with the device in a relatively short period of time in order to provide for the development of not only proper mechanics and technique but also the proper rhythm for swinging the battering ram.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battering ram usage training device in which the force applied by the biasing springs may be increased or decreased in order to provide appropriate biasing force to the piston rod thereby accommodating persons of greater or lesser strength who are training with the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battering ram usage training device which can be used not only for strict training purposes, but also may be used in connection with other activities such as an obstacle course or the like in which real-life situations are replicated by the elements of the obstacle course thereby adding a level of realism or difficulty not presently available.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a battering ram usage training device which is relatively simple and durable in construction and is safe, efficient and effective in use.